User talk:123Joshua
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:John Fleck.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mvpl (talk) 11:37, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Your articles It's good to see you contributing to this Wikia by creating articles, but every time you do so, please put in as much information as you can possibly find into it, and make sure it's in your own words. This Wikia went through a rough phase where someone was creating essentially empty articles from left to right, and at this point, there's a no-tolerance policy for that kind of work effort. Plagiarism was also carried out, but by a different user. Since you're new, I expect you to still adjust to this environment, but that article of Dean Norris that you created is certainly cringeworthy. If you're unable to create an entire article within a day's time, I highly recommend making a sandbox. You can do whatever you want in it, including constructing a future article from scratch. Once you're done, all you have to do is copy-and-paste the material inside for the real article. And last, but not least, welcome! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 04:39, August 16, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for the information, next time I'll be creating an article I'll add all information. Also, thanks for the tip on the talk page of Juliet Monroe, I'll add my signature next time when I'm writing on an article's talk page. I'll do my best! 123Joshua (talk) 15:20, August 16, 2015 (UTC) ::You're welcome. :) UnSub-Zero (talk) 17:45, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Your articles (again) What have I told you about filling in articles as much information as you can find? I've done as much filling in to the Tara Lewis article as I could, but already was that troublesome for me. Please keep this warning in mind next time you go around making an article. Also, I HIGHLY urge you to use your sandbox (I provided the link in the above section) if you can't put down everything in a potential article. UnSub-Zero (talk) 19:15, August 29, 2015 (UTC) :I know you've told me to fill in every single detail, but I looked back at how Kate Callahan's page was created and made it in the same way. I was a little concerned about the fact that you didn't create this page yet and actually thought that you would create it after September 30, but still I had already made up a little description. And by the way, I'm actually using a sandbox, but not on this wiki. I'm creating entire articles on my own PC. I hope it didn't cause too much trouble. 123Joshua (talk) 19:21, August 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Do NOT use how other articles were made as a framework. Besides, the person who created the Kate Callahan article happened to be the user I mentioned who was creating empty articles from left to right, and that person was banned for good. Anyway, I was hoping the article would be created after more information was revealed (don't care if it would be before or after the episode aired, I just wanted a little more). And no, what you're doing on your PC isn't causing any problems at all. At least, not from my perspective. UnSub-Zero (talk) 19:26, August 29, 2015 (UTC) :::That wasn't exactly what I meant with "I hope it didn't cause too much trouble". I was referring to the creation of the Tara Lewis article. Anyways, this won't happen a next time. 123Joshua (talk) 19:34, August 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::Oh, my bad. Anyway, I hope so. UnSub-Zero (talk) 19:36, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Actor Criteria Since you've taken to joining me in creating articles for actors on the show, I would like to lay down a set of rules I use when creating these articles, rules that determine if the actor deserves an article or not. Now, there is no actual criteria for an actor's article, but this makes the most sense to me and I think I should share this with you in case you plan on making an article for an actor who isn't notable in any way. I actually haven't been following some of the criteria as of late, but after this post, I plan on doing so. Please read carefully. *There has to be a good photo available of the actor. This is mandatory, and the photo shouldn't be of the actor speaking at an event (microphones in full view tend to be a bit of a distraction). Preferably, the photo would look like something you would find on a résumé. The photo also needs to be large enough, since the Wikia has a standard for photo sizes. The smallest you can get is the main photo provided by IMDb. *The actor should have a Wikipedia article. This is optional, but highly recommendable. *The actor should have a minimum of 20 credits on IMDb, including the episode he/she appeared or will appear in the show. This is mandatory if the actor in question has no Wikipedia article. *The actor usually should be portraying an important character in the show. That includes unsubs, assisting investigators, and other people with significant involvement in the case. His/Her name preferably has to be shown in the guest list that appears after the opening credits in every episode. **If the name of the actor in question appears in the end credits and he/she is still notable (i.e. has a Wikipedia article), then an article for him/her is still good. An appearance on the end credits likely means the actor had a cameo in the episode. **If the unsub isn't seen for most of the episode, that could mean he is being portrayed by one of the secondary actors whose names appear on the ending credits, so do tread carefully in regards to that. *If you are creating an article for an actor who appeared in the earlier seasons, there should be around 15 IMDb credits for the actor before the episode he/she appeared in. That way, he/she would have already established some notability before his/her episode aired. *If you can find a biography for the actor anywhere, put it in the article, but PUT IT IN YOUR OWN WORDS! It is mandatory. This is about it for now. This message may be updated as things go along. For now, happy hunting! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 17:50, September 7, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for the information, I'll follow these rules strictly and I'm going to make sure the article won't be a mess. 123Joshua (talk) 20:49, September 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay, that sounds good. If there's anything else you need clarifying on, don't hesitate to go to me or Mvpl for answers. ;) UnSub-Zero (talk) 21:05, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Bowen bio I know there was one available on Wikipedia. Why didn't you put it in? UnSub-Zero (talk) 19:13, September 20, 2015 (UTC) :Because I told you I am not going to copy-paste anymore from Wikipedia or IMDb or that matter and I'm not the best at writing bio's. Well, at least I can give it a try for the next article. 123Joshua (talk) 11:06, September 21, 2015 (UTC) ::I am not asking you to copy-and-paste. What I AM asking you to do is copy-and-paste it onto your sandbox, and then reword it enough times so it can then be in your own words. Otherwise, it'll be plagiarism. That's how I've always done it. UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:36, September 22, 2015 (UTC)